Fragmentos
by Thata Martins
Summary: No final do segundo episódio da 1ª temporada, The Man in the S.U.V., Booth oferece mais um drink a Brennan. O que aconteceria se ela resolvesse aceitá-lo?


**Dezembro de 2009.**

**Resumo:** No final do segundo episódio da 1ª temporada, The Man in the S.U.V., Booth oferece mais um drink a Brennan. O que aconteceria se ela resolvesse aceitá-lo?

**Beta:** Kinha (Obrigada, Kinhaa s2)

**Advertências:** Contém cena de sexo.

**NOTA: Presente de Amigo Secreto do NFF para a Criszinha.** Antes de descobrir que tinha tirado a Criszilda, eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que era Bones. Comecei a assistir pra ver se arrumava uma história pra contar, e depois de viciar na bagaça (Obrigada por isso, Cris ¬¬) as ideias começaram a aparecer. Essa é a minha primeira fic de Bones, portanto sejam bonzinhos comigo.

* * *

**Fragmentos**

Calmo. Estava tudo calmo. Tinha dormido feito uma criança, coisa que não era tão frequente nos últimos dias. Sentia-se leve, como se estivesse em cima de uma nuvem branca e fofinha, flutuando pelo espaço. Sentia-se no céu.

Pelo menos, até virar-se.

Uma luz forte a atingiu no rosto, machucando seus olhos ainda fechados. Temperance gemeu de raiva, enquanto cobria a cabeça com um pedaço de pano que ela imaginou ser sua coberta.

Depois daquela luz invadir seu cérebro, a sonolência e leveza foram-se embora, deixando apenas uma dor forte que começava a cutucar seu cérebro. Seu corpo começou a tomar consciência do espaço à sua volta, e sua cabeça parecia querer explodir.

Ela pôs a mão em sua testa, tentando, inutilmente, fazer a dor passar como se fosse mágica. Não deu. Ela abriu os olhos levemente, ainda embaixo do cobertor. O padrão vermelho escuro não lhe pertencia. Aquilo a despertou imediatamente.

Seus olhos baixaram para seu próprio corpo. Não havia roupa nenhuma nele. E isso era uma coisa estranha, porque geralmente não dormia nua. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável só com a ideia de dormir nua, seu corpo rolando à noite, em contato com os lençóis.

Puxou a coberta, descobrindo o rosto, olhando para a janela grande que ocupava o quarto, deixando seus olhos acostumarem-se com a claridade. Depois, começou a olhar em volta, confirmando seu maior temor: não estava em seu próprio apartamento.

Fechou os olhos, temerosa em olhar para o lado. Não lembrava de nada da noite anterior, mas sabia que o que quer que fosse, não seria uma boa surpresa.

Respirou fundo umas duas vezes, antes de tomar a coragem necessária para virar a cabeça para o lado. Um corpo musculoso e bronzeado estava jogado a seu lado, as costas definidas viradas para cima, o rosto virado na outra direção. Brennan não precisava vê-lo para saber quem era.

Repreendeu-se silenciosamente, pensando em quão ruim aquilo era. Esgueirou-se suavemente para fora da cama, tentando não acordar o homem que dormia profundamente a seu lado. Sentindo-se exposta demais, saiu à procura de peças de roupas suas. Achou a calcinha ainda no chão do quarto. A parte de cima da sua lingerie só foi achar no meio do corredor, jogado de qualquer jeito numa cômoda extremamente bagunçada.

Tomou cuidado com os cacos de vidro ao lado desta, e foi até a sala, para pegar o resto de suas roupas. Vestiu tudo rapidamente, não se importando muito com alinhamento. Olhou em volta atrás de sua bolsa, mas não a encontrou. Vasculhou o lugar todo e nada.

Buscou na sua memória, procurando por uma indicação, mas seu cérebro protestava com dor quando tentava forçá-lo a se lembrar. Voltou pé ante pé ao quarto, olhando em volta deste. Achou-a em cima da mesa de cabeceira, aberta, com alguns itens jogados por cima dela e caídos no chão. A embalagem da camisinha estava jogada ali perto, com marcas de dentes na ponta.

Okay. Pelo menos, tinham feito com segurança.

Olhou o corpo imóvel. O lençol só o cobria da cintura pra baixo, e ela se permitiu ficar uns instantes babando naquele corpo escultural, nas costas largas e desenhadas... Os braços fortes estavam jogados, cada um para um lado, e ela sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.

Balançou a cabeça várias vezes, caminhando até a porta. Arriscou uma última olhada. Booth nem se mexia.

Estava muito encrencada.

...

Entrou se arrastando em seu apartamento. A dor ainda não a havia abandonado, e a culpa tinha lhe atingido como um raio. Sentia-se decepcionada com sua força de vontade. Por que era tão descontrolada quando se tratava de Seeley Booth?

Jogou chaves e bolsa em cima da mesa, indo até a cozinha em passos lentos. Precisava de uma refeição que afastasse aquele mal-estar do seu estômago. Ligou a cafeteira, enquanto batia no liquidificador os ingredientes para fazer panquecas.

Enquanto fazia isso, pensava no que diabos teria acontecido. Não se lembrava de nada da noite passada, e seu cérebro não parecia disposto a cooperar. A última coisa que lembrava era de terem ido ao restaurante japonês, tomar umas bebidas.

Até lembrava-se do diálogo claramente em sua memória:

_- Eu falei para eles dizerem à imprensa que era uma operação à paisana._

_- Mas era uma cerimônia no Rose Garden. Isso é uma honra, não? Eu pensei que vocês do FBI gostassem de receber medalhas._

_- Não há prazer em tirar a vida de alguém. Não tem nada para celebrar._

_- Você salvou muitas pessoas, Booth. Não se esqueça disso._

Ela ainda conseguia sentir o frio das mãos dele, quando ela o tocou, tentando transmitir conforto a ele. E, nitidamente, como se estivesse vivenciando a experiência pela segunda vez, ela podia sentir a onda de calor que tomou conta do seu corpo quando sentiu o olhar dele sobre si. O sorriso que ele lhe reservou foi tão lindo, que seu estômago até revirou, dando-lhe a sensação de querer sair correndo dali, gritando.

_- Quer outra bebida?_

Era isso. Era o máximo que conseguia lembrar, sem seu cérebro fazer uma revolução e mandar alguém para martelar-lhe a cabeça. Resolveu deixar pra lá. Concentrou-se apenas em não queimar suas panquecas.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, levou para a sala, depositando o prato e a xícara em cima da mesa de centro. Foi até o banheiro procurar por aspirinas pra aliviar a dor de cabeça. Pegou o copo dentro do armário para fazer os comprimidos descerem.

Aquilo lhe lançou uma imagem: Booth e ela, virando copos de vinho atrás de copos de vinho, conversando sobre banalidades, coisas sem importância. Lembrava-se de ter gargalhado quando ele contou sobre um caso engraçado que tivera há um tempo atrás.

Ela também arrancou alguns sorrisos dele, com sua falta de imaginação e malícia. Ela simplesmente adorava o jeito dele sorrir. Era uma coisa... quente. Lembrou-se de ter sentido a cor subir a seu rosto, tingindo-o de vermelho. Lembrou-se de tê-lo visto parar de rir para ficar fitando-a por longos minutos.

Lembrou-se de Booth esticando o dedo em sua direção, fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha, contornando toda a área afetada pelo embaraço. Lembrou-se de como ele segurou seu rosto, passando o polegar por ele, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. O jeito como ele molhou os lábios, antes de começar a se aproximar...

E sua memória parou por aí.

Não sabia se tinham se beijado, ou não. Se ela o afastou ou não. Se lhe deu um tapa, se o puxou para si mesma... Nada.

"Ora, que pensamento ridículo! Eu não sou mulher de puxar ninguém!"

Voltou para a sala e começou a comer. Fitando um ponto qualquer na parede, sua mente ainda procurava respostas para aquela noite. Iria levar um tempo até descobrir como é que chegaram ao ponto de estarem nus na mesma cama, mas ela era paciente.

Ela montava crânios esmagados em mil pedaços, pelo amor de Deus! Se alguém podia ser chamado de poço de paciência, esse alguém era Temperance Brennan.

...

- Senhorita Brennan... – Dr. Goodman a chamou, fazendo com que ela se virasse e visse uma pasta em frente a seu rosto – Não se esqueça dos esqueletos. Precisamos identificá-los.

- Okay. – virou-se, já indo em direção ao laboratório.

- Brennan?

- Sim? – virou-se novamente, olhando o homem negro com atenção.

- Você está bem?

- Por quê?

- Bem, parece um pouco... Distraída.

- Estou bem.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e saiu. Passou por todos, sem dirigir cumprimento a ninguém em especial e trancou-se na sua sala. Respirou fundo umas três vezes, antes de ir até o sofá que havia ali. Largou-se nele, sua vista perdendo o foco num ponto da parede à sua frente.

Sentiu uma pontada e mais uma memória juntou-se a ela. Via claramente em sua cabeça Booth chegando perto o suficiente para dar-lhe um beijo, mas antes que ele o pudesse fazer, o barman chegou, atrapalhando os dois, dizendo que já estavam fechando o lugar.

_Temperance olhou o relógio na hora, levantou-se de supetão e caminhou até a porta. Booth jogou dinheiro em cima do balcão, lançando um olhar raivoso ao barman, e saindo atrás dela._

_Temperance teve um ataque de consciência repentina, estava achando aquilo uma injustiça para com Tessa. Sua mão passava várias vezes por seu cabelo, tentando se acalmar, achar razão naquilo tudo. Quando Booth passou pelo portal do restaurante, parou em frente a ele, os braços cruzados, como que pedindo por uma explicação._

_- Bones... – ele chegou muito perto._

_- Não. Isso é errado. Você tem Tessa e... Ela deve estar preocupada com você..._

_- Ela provavelmente nem sabe que não estou em casa. Ela não mora comigo, Brennan._

_- Tudo bem, mas ainda assim é errado..._

_- Bones..._

_- Pare de me chamar assim! – ela gritou, nervosa – Eu vou pra casa!_

_- Você está sem carro._

_- Pra isso inventaram os táxis. – ela disse, começando a andar pela rua._

_- Não seja boba. - ele a impediu de continuar – Eu te levo._

_- Não precisa._

_- Eu insisto._

_Aquele olhar... Como resistir? Brennan concordou, sua cabeça leve não raciocinava direito. Não pensava nas prováveis consequências... Como poderia? Ele era seu parceiro. Investigavam crimes juntos, e parava por aí. Ele tinha uma namorada. Uma advogada, loira e gostosona. Não se meteria com uma rata de laboratório como ela..._

Lembrou-se de ter entrado no carro. De Booth dando a partida e colocando o carro em movimento. Lembrava-se de ter dado uma olhada de esguelha enquanto ele virava numa curva à esquerda, mas a partir daí tudo era um borrão sem sentido.

Angela entrou em sua sala, trazendo um gigantesco copo de café, que estendeu em sua direção.

- Aqui. – ela sorriu enquanto sentava-se a seu lado – Você parece que precisa muito disso.

- Obrigada. – Brennan deu um gole no café, encostando o pescoço no sofá, fechando os olhos, esperando a dor passar.

- E então? – a voz de Angela era de uma curiosidade sem tamanho – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Como assim? – ela assustou-se. Booth não poderia ter contado a ninguém, certo? Especialmente porque ele não estava ali. Teria ele ligado para alguém para contar...?

- Eu conheço os sintomas. Já passei por isso diversas vezes. – Angela sorriu – Quem é o cara?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Qual é, Brennan! – ela pegou em seu braço, apertando-o levemente – Sou eu. Você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

Brennan pensou por um momento. Angela era uma mulher festeira. Vivia freqüentando festas, bebendo até cair. Brennan podia apostar sua carreira que aquilo já lhe havia acontecido. Talvez, se escondesse a identidade de Booth, ela pudesse lhe dar dicas de como se lembrar da noite passada...

- Okay. Eu bebi um pouco demais ontem, e passei a noite com um cara.

- Ah, eu sabia! – ela ajeitou-se no sofá, olhando Brennan atentamente, cheia de interesse – Ele é bonito?

- Ahn... – Brennan sentiu-se corar – Muito. O problema é que eu não lembro de nada. A última coisa que me vem à cabeça são os drinks que eu tomei com ele. O resto...

- É uma névoa densa e impossível de dissipar?

- Exatamente! – foi a vez de Brennan a olhar com interesse – Já passou por isso?

- Mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir. – ela sorriu, coçando a cabeça.

- E como você faz pra lembrar?

- Você tem que deixar fluir. Não tem fórmula mágica nessa. Quando seu cérebro estiver pronto pra lembrar dos detalhes sórdidos, você vai lembrar. – ela ficou pensativa por um instante – A não ser que as memórias sejam tão horrendas que ele não queira dividir. Aí, só procurando um especialista em hipnose... Posso indicar um, se precisar.

- Hipnose? – Brennan assustou-se – Já precisou de um para se lembrar?

- Bem...

- Com licença? – Hodgins apareceu na porta – Será que eu posso pegar Angela emprestada por um minuto? – Brennan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Escute... Só relaxe. Trabalhe normalmente.

Brennan acenou com a cabeça. Deixada sozinha ali, com seus pensamentos, ela começou a se desesperar um pouco. Precisava lembrar, e precisava lembrar logo. Aquilo a estava angustiando. Olhou para as três caixas de ossos empilhadas ali perto. Talvez Angela tivesse razão e a única coisa que precisava era se distrair.

Pegou uma das caixas. Hora de ir para o laboratório.

...

Estava enfileirando os ossos do terceiro soldado, montando seu esqueleto calmamente, sem pensar em outra coisa que não sua tarefa. Trabalhar para ela era como uma aula de yoga: ajudava a limpar o cérebro, acalmar seu espírito. Era relaxante.

Assim que terminou de identificá-lo, começou a preencher a papelada que atestaria que aquele era William Donahue, um soldado que lutara na primeira guerra mundial. Seus restos mortais já estavam dentro de uma caixa devidamente etiquetada e datada. Brennan já estava assinando os relatórios, quando ele entrou.

As mãos no bolso, o olhar apreensivo, a cabeça levemente abaixada. Temia olhá-la nos olhos, mas não conseguia desviar também. Ela o viu morder o lábio inferior, a dúvida ainda o assombrando, quando uma pontada forte lhe presenteou com outra memória.

_Eles atravessaram o corredor do hall em silêncio. Nenhum deles ousava conversar, mas os olhares ocasionalmente cruzavam, disparando faíscas por ambos os corpos. Brennan queria poder correr até seu apartamento e se trancar lá dentro, tal qual uma criança birrenta. Mas era uma adulta e devia agir como tal._

_Pôs a chave na fechadura e destrancou a porta, antes de virar-se para Booth. Ele parecia nervoso e incerto. As mãos nos bolsos só confirmavam isso._

_- Bom, obrigada... Por me trazer até aqui. – ela ainda sentia os efeitos do álcool. Ela o viu morder o lábio inferior, antes de pronunciar as palavras: – Boa noite._

_Ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Encararam-se por vários segundos, que mais pareceram horas. Ela pensou em entrar no apartamento e trancar a porta, mas por algum motivo – que mais tarde atribuiria ao álcool – não o fez. Ao invés disso, deu um passo em direção a Booth, puxando-o pela nuca, beijando-o com certa brutalidade._

- Bones...

- Estou ocupada. – ela disse, terminando de preencher o relatório, colocando-o numa pasta.

Ela pegou os documentos e começou a caminhar até a sala do Dr. Goodman, reportar que seu trabalho estava feito e os soldados foram devidamente identificados e armazenados. O braço de Booth a parou.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Olha, não podia haver pior hora. – ela indicou as caixas com a cabeça – Tenho mais alguns desses pra fazer.

- Bones...

- Não dá. Eu já estou atrasadíssima, graças aos serviços prestados ao FBI. – ela puxou seu braço para longe de Booth, ignorando completamente o protesto de seu corpo, xingando-a por tê-lo afastado de si – Portanto, com licença. Nos falamos outra hora, certo?

Sem esperar resposta saiu pelo corredor, passos rápidos, quase corridos. Booth não a seguiu, mas ela sabia que se olhasse para trás, o veria exatamente como a uns minutos atrás, a mesma expressão, mesma posição do corpo...

E ela não queria mais nenhuma memória por hoje.

...

Longo dia, ela pensou. Extremamente longo.

Por conta do desgaste emocional que experimentava, decidiu usar suas inúmeras horas acumuladas e ir embora mais cedo. Dr. Goodman estranhou, mas não se opôs. Se a maior antropóloga que tinham precisava de uma folga, quem era ele para negar?

Os colegas de trabalho de Brennan ficaram preocupados. Angela especialmente. Mas sabendo o que estava se passando pela cabeça de Bones, não achou tão estranho assim. Só pediu para que ligasse se quisesse conversar.

Brennan agradeceu e foi embora. Chegando no seu apartamento, estava tão cansada que parecia não ter dormido por uns três dias. Então, ela se jogou na grande e macia cama que havia em seu quarto, apagando quase que imediatamente.

Porém, o universo parecia conspirar contra ela. A última coisa que ela conseguiu foi descansar, graças ao sonho que teve.

_Ele gemeu, com a dor provocada pela rispidez do movimento dela. Pegou o rosto de Brennan delicadamente entre suas mãos, controlando o ritmo do beijo. Os lábios de Seeley sugaram levemente os de Temperance, fazendo-a ofegar com a carícia._

_Brennan passou os braços por trás do pescoço de Booth, trazendo-o mais para perto, abrindo a boca, dando as boas-vindas à língua quente e ávida. Seus dedos agarraram o cabelo dele, puxando-os com uma leveza impressionante._

_Subitamente, ela se afastou, pedindo desculpas, toda aflita, agora sim se virando apressadamente para se esconder em seu apartamento._

Acordou confusa. E irritada.

Irritada com o fato de ficar se lembrando aos poucos das coisas. Por que simplesmente não podia lembrar de tudo, para poder seguir com sua vida? Por que complicar tudo, jogando informações lentamente através do dia?

E a confusão era gerada por um simples pensamento: se ela tinha fechado a porta de seu apartamento, deixando um confuso Booth do lado de fora, encarando a porta por cinco minutos, antes de finalmente ir embora, como é que ela acordou nua no apartamento dele?

Não fazia sentido!

Ela teve de levantar para ir até o banheiro. Cruzou a distância que o separava do seu quarto batendo os pés no chão, caminhando como uma criança contrariada. Não gostava de não saber. Gostava de ter todas as respostas ao alcance de sua mão. Cérebros são coisas irritantes. Eles gostam de pregar peças nos seus donos. Ela gostava era de ossos, fatos concretos. Certeza.

- Maldição!

...

_Ela não sabia como tinha chegado ali tão rápido. A única coisa que ela sabia, era que precisava muito vê-lo novamente, aquela noite ainda. Antes que perdesse a coragem de fazer o que tinha vindo ali fazer. Antes que começasse a pensar na mulher loira que encontrara mais cedo naquele apartamento. Antes que pensasse que eles eram parceiros, e que não deveria complicar as coisas subitamente por causa de um desejo liberado pelo álcool em seu cérebro._

_Sim, ela culparia o álcool por aquela noite, por muito tempo._

_Tocou a campainha, cruzando os dedos para que Tessa não estivesse passando a noite ali. Demorou uns cinco minutos antes de Booth aparecer com uma cara de sono e o cabelo todo bagunçado._

_- Oi. – ela disse, torcendo as mãos._

_- Oi. – ele olhava diretamente em seus olhos claros._

_- Tessa está aí? – ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dos dele._

_- Não._

_- Ótimo._

_Com dois passos ela venceu a distância que os separava, agarrando-se aos cabelos dele, beijando-o com um furor maior ainda do que o de mais cedo._

_As mãos de Booth apertavam sua cintura, colando os corpos, enquanto suas bocas brincavam de sugar todo o ar que eles tinham disponível. Caminhando de olhos fechados, Booth conduziu-a até a parede mais próxima, sem parar de beijá-la. Brennan sentia arrepios subirem e descerem por seus braços, o ambiente começando a ficar quente._

_Separaram-se por um momento, ofegantes como cachorros sedentos. Brennan, em um instante, apenas com uma olhadela dentro dos olhos de Booth, sabia que aquilo era certo. Tão certo como suas conclusões sobre os hábitos dos esqueletos em que botava as mãos._

_Desenganchou seus dedos dos cabelos castanhos dele, descendo-os pelo pescoço, passando pelos ombros, retirando o paletó negro que ele vestia. Assim que a peça atingiu o chão, o desespero tomou conta dos dois._

_O beijo tornou-se mais urgente, os toques mais arrebatadores, e os gemidos mais constantes. Logo, os dois saíram tropeçando pelo apartamento, jogando as peças restantes no chão, derrubando objetos ao longo do caminho. Um copo de vidro espatifou-se no chão quando se atracaram na cômoda do corredor, graças à irritação de Booth por não ter conseguido tirar o sutiã de Brennan de primeira._

_Quando chegaram ao quarto de Booth, só duas peças os impediam de acabarem com a tensão sexual que existia permanentemente entre os dois. Antes mesmo de se jogarem na cama, Brennan tratou de deslizar sua calcinha para fora do corpo. Booth fez o mesmo com sua cueca, antes de deitar-se por cima da loira._

_Os olhos se encontraram, soltando faíscas. As dúvidas que os perseguiram a noite toda já não estavam mais naquele quarto. Ali só sobrava o desejo, a luxúria, a vontade de se entregarem àquele sentimento novo que compartilhavam._

_As mãos grandes do homem passaram pelas coxas macias de Brennan, decorando cada pedaço da pele da mulher, antes de deslizar para dentro dela, iniciando os movimentos que transformariam a vida dos dois para sempre._

_Booth a encarava como se a expressão de satisfação de Bones fosse mais excitante do que o próprio sexo em si. Ela sentia-se completa e extremamente segura com ele, não tinha medo do futuro ou do incerto. Não precisava de razão quando estava a seu lado._

_Os movimentos intensos fizeram os gemidos transformarem-se em resmungos altos e desconexos. Brennan passava as unhas nas costas largas de Booth, marcando território, declarando-o seu. Sentiu os dentes dele passarem por seu pescoço, dando mordidas leves, que a tiravam do sério._

_O tremor tomou conta de seu corpo, um êxtase inexplicável que a sacudiu da cabeça aos pés. Uma névoa envolveu-a, distorcendo sua vista, encobrindo seus ouvidos, confundindo seus sentidos. Não percebeu o murmúrio alto de Booth que mais pareceu um uivo, antes dele derramar-se dentro dela._

_Exaustos, suados e quentes, assim os dois sentiam-se. Booth deitou ao lado de Brennan, puxando-a para um abraço. Os olhos se encontraram, sorridentes, uma vez mais, antes de pegarem no sono, entregando-se ao torpor que só o álcool podia proporcionar._

...

Acordou ofegante e molhada. Tinha se mexido tanto com seu sonho que as cobertas estavam jogadas no chão, completamente emboladas. Apoiou o cotovelo no colchão para olhar o rádio-relógio que piscava as horas em vermelho berrante. Jogou-se no colchão, tentando respirar normalmente.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração disparou, ansioso. Àquela hora da madrugada, só podia ser uma pessoa. Ela levantou e caminhou até a porta vagarosamente. Tão devagar quanto pôde, esperando que ele desistisse e fosse embora.

Olhando pelo olho mágico, viu-o esperando pacientemente, com uma expressão decidida no rosto. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, antes de destrancar a porta. A lufada de vento que a porta criou trouxe o perfume dele até Brennan. Sentir o cheiro dele tão próximo a fez lembrar do sonho, do que tinham feito na noite anterior... Lançando mais arrepios por seu corpo.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela abriu espaço para ele entrar. Assim que ele passou por ela, jogando mais um pouco daquele cheiro delicioso em suas narinas, sorriu, travessa, comentando, antes de fechar a porta:

- Conversar... Claro.

**FIM**


End file.
